


A Morte Das Areias do Saara

by kagome95ingrid



Series: Rickverse [1]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, antigo egito
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagome95ingrid/pseuds/kagome95ingrid
Summary: Antes de as pirâmides serem construídas, as areias do Saara, as águas do Nilo e suas margens pertenciam aos deuses. E, dentre esses deuses egípcios que reinavam, protegiam e castigavam os humanos, existia um deus conhecido por sua ligação com a morte e sua cabeça de chacal. Anúbis, o deus egípcio da morte e da mumificação, e sua história milenar são mostradas revelando o que acontecia no plano divino que os mortais não podiam compreender ou não puderam presenciar. Segredos, intrigas, assassinatos e desobediências no coração do antigo império egípcio.





	1. O oásis das terras vermelhas

"Quanto às coisas que os deuses odeiam, são atos de engano e mentirosos. Quem passa pelo lugar da purificação dentro da câmara Mesqet é Anpu (Anúbis), que é endurecido pelo cofre que contém as partes interiores de Osíris."

~ Fragmento do Livro dos Mortos

Muito se fala sobre as conquistas e mistérios da civilização egípcia. Um Império milenar que floresceu nas margens do Rio Nilo e construiu monumentos que permaneceram a maravilhar e intrigar as pessoas por séculos e séculos enquanto eram lentamente devorados pelas areias do deserto e do tempo. Ambas afetaram o grande império egípcio levando ao esquecimento muito mais do que somente as cores que adornavam seus monumentos e o idioma que falavam. O império egípcio e seu povo eram profundamente afetados e fascinados pelos seus deuses, centenas de deuses de diversas cores ou até mesmo com partes do corpo de diferentes animais que protegiam, regiam ou condenavam o Egito.

Há muito tempo, antes de o mundo ver duas guerras mundiais, antes de novos continentes serem descobertos, antes de o Império Romano existir, antes das pirâmides serem construídas, as areias do Saara, as águas do Nilo e suas margens pertenciam aos deuses. Os deuses ali viviam cumprindo suas funções na natureza, reinando, lutando ou simplesmente existindo. Dentre eles, existiam quatro irmãos, todos descendentes daquele que havia sido o primeiro governante, o primeiro faraó dos deuses. Tendo assim tanta importância mesmo dentre tais seres imortais, os irmãos viviam em dois palácios, um para cada casal, pois eles praticavam uma relação incestuosa entre si. Esses irmãos eram Osíris que era casado com Isis e Set que era casado com Néftis.

No entanto, só por serem irmãos, não se podia dizer que os quatro se entendiam. Osíris e Ísis se amavam. Osíris era afetuoso com Ísis e também com Néftis, mas tinha muitos atritos com Set. Alguns deuses justificavam que talvez seja porque Osíris era visivelmente o favorito de Geb, o atual faraó dos deuses. Sendo assim, era muito provável que Osíris fosse o sucessor do trono quando Geb o abandonasse. O que, sendo um deus, podia demorar mais centenas e centenas de anos. O motivo, no entanto, ia mais, além disso, embora de fato o desejo de Set pelo trono fosse algo a ser incluído. Set era o oposto de tudo aquilo que Osíris representava. Osíris era um deus adorado por todos os outros enquanto Set não. Set era mal, era o caos, a seca, a guerra, o senhor das terras avermelhadas do deserto. Alguém pode usar em defesa de Set o fato de que ele conseguiu casar com a irmã, Néftis. Isso dificilmente seria um argumento. Apesar de as mulheres no Egito Antigo terem total liberdade de pedirem um divórcio, Néftis não o fazia. E não, Set não era um bom marido ou irmão para Néftis. Néftis temia o irmão-marido.

Certo dia, quando o sol queimava forte sobre as areias do Saara, Set havia partido para cumprir seus deveres e resolver eventuais problemas ao lado de Rá, o deus sol. Logo, Néftis se viu sozinha no palácio e ela usou essa oportunidade para correr até o palácio próximo onde a irmã morava. A roupa longa de linho branco da mulher esvoaçava pelo chão de pedra calcária branca enquanto deixava para trás o elegante palácio ricamente pintado com várias cores e cenas que contavam as histórias dos deuses e sustentado e adornado por várias colunas ao atravessar pelo seu enorme portal de entrada de mais de 3 metros, mas que não era nada grande ao se comparar com a grandiosidade total do conjunto.

Néftis encontrou Ísis sossegadamente sentada na beirada de uma das piscinas rasas que ficavam na entrada do palácio dela. A bela mulher de pele chocolate, cabelos negros e corpo escultural, usava a piscina e a calmaria do momento para refrescar os pés.

— Néftis, minha irmã, o que a traz até aqui? – perguntou Ísis curiosa, mas logo notando no olhar de desamparo e preocupação de Néftis que as coisas não estavam nada bem. A deusa se levantou e foi até a irmã tocando-lhe os ombros desnudos e a fitando com preocupação – O que houve?

— Ísis, acabo de descobrir algo terrível! – exclamou Néftis com os olhos a beira das lágrimas. A chorosa mulher de pele ocre e cabelos negros havia crescido como uma mera sombra da grandiosidade que cercava Ísis. No entanto, apesar de Set invejar a grandiosidade de Osíris, Néftis amava a irmã. Se havia algo, no entanto, que Néftis tinha inveja de Ísis, era o fato de ela ter conseguido ganhar o coração de Osíris.

— E o que seria essa coisa? Conte-me para que possa lhe ajudar! – perguntou e insistiu Ísis totalmente preocupada.

— Descobri que estou grávida. – disse Néftis.

— Grávida? – perguntou Ísis parando um pouco para pensar nisso – Mas... Isso é ótimo não? Não vejo onde está o problema.

— Não vê Ísis? Esse bebê... Ele é filho de Set! – disse Néftis - E se ele for igual ao pai?

— Bem... Entendo que Set não é exatamente o deus mais simpático, mas...

— Não. “Mas” não. Você não entende. Não mora com ele! Ele é mal, cruel, me maltrata e a todos que não vê serventia.

— Porque permanece com ele então? – perguntou Ísis começando a se exaltar – Reclama e reclama dele, mas nada faz para mudar nem tenta se divorciar!

— Com quem eu ficaria se não com ele? – perguntou Néftis escondendo o fato de que realmente queria era se deitar com Osíris. E na verdade, que a irmã não soubesse, realmente fez isso uma vez se disfarçando da própria irmã.

— Ora, tem outros deuses solteiros por aí ou pode ser uma das outras esposas de outro. Alguns aceitam mais de uma. – sugeriu Ísis.

— Outros deuses...?

— Sim! Deixe de ouvir essa história que nosso avô Shu tem de querer deixar o sangue da família puro.

Néftis parou um pouco para pensar nisso, mas negou com a cabeça como se quisesse deixar as ideias escaparem de sua mente. Sabia que o homem que realmente queria era Osíris, mas também sabia que nunca poderia o tê-lo para si, e isso destruía o seu coração. Além disso, falar era fácil. Do que adiantaria se divorciar de Set se ele podia facilmente transformar sua vida num completo inferno. E uma vida de total desespero e cheia de horrores pode ser bem mais do que um pesadelo quando se é imortal

— E-Eu... Vou pensar no que fazer... – foi tudo que Néftis disse antes de virar as costas para a irmã.

Ísis ainda disse algo para Néftis, mas ela nada ouviu. Já não prestava atenção nas palavras da irmã, estava perdida em seus próprios problemas e devaneios. Néftis seguiu andando, deixando para trás o chão de pedra e logo pisando em grama e lama conforme andava rente a borda das margens do Nilo. A deusa não ligou de sujar os pés de lama, apenas ficou andando enquanto pensava no que fazer. Néftis parou de andar e olhou longe no horizonte. De um lado, o Nilo com toda a sua beleza enchia os olhos da mulher enquanto permitia que as terras em sua margem fossem capazes de fornecer a vida das flores, frutos, árvores e animais. Do outro lado, havia a secura do deserto onde nada crescia. Um mundo estéril. Mas às vezes, o deserto surpreendia com um oásis ou outro escondido. Ela tocou levemente sobre o seu ventre que não dava ainda nenhum sinal de gravidez. Set era o deserto, se era como um deserto e foi capaz de dar vida, seria aquela vida como um oásis? Um tesouro escondido no meio de tanta hostilidade? Ou seria apenas mais uma fonte de hostilidade criada pelo deserto como as cobras e os escorpiões?

Néftis se sentou sobre uma plataforma de pedra criada pela natureza, fitou o deserto a sua frente e tomou sua decisão. Ela inspirou profundamente e se preparou para o que viria a seguir. Sendo ela uma deusa, não precisava esperar pelos nove meses de gestação. Ela nunca foi como Ísis que sonhava em um dia ser mãe e aproveitar cada minuto daquilo. Talvez tivesse esse sonho também se o filho fosse de Osíris. Mas não era. Néftis estendeu diante de si as suas próprias mãos com as palmas levantadas para o céu. Entre as duas mãos e logo na frente do rosto da deusa, uma forte luz começou a brilhar. A deusa sentiu uma dor forte e profunda e seu ventre e, no segundo seguinte, a luz era substituída por um bebê. O mesmo bebê que até o segundo anterior estava no ventre da deusa, agora estava diante de si como se tivesse passado por todos os estágios de uma gestação.

O pequeno pousou em seus braços e ela o segurou com medo, receio e repugnância embora o pequeno nada mostrasse para justificar tal sentimento. Era um bebê com qualquer outro. Chorava derramando lágrimas pelos seus olhos castanhos como chocolate e tais lágrimas escorriam por bochechas branquinhas como porcelana, mas que logo iam se avermelhando conforme o pequeno chorava. Em sua cabeça, pouco cabelo existia. Tinha dois braços gordinhos, duas pernas e um rostinho inocente com qualquer pequenino. No entanto, era possível ver que o cabelo era extremamente preto. Néftis parecia cega para ver que o bebê nada tinha de cruel ou anormal. Ela via uma cria do deserto. Ainda assim, era um menino, isso ela pode ver.

Ela olhou para o pequeno por breves segundos. Não podia mata-lo. E não porque não tinha coragem, mas simplesmente porque o pequeno, embora só soubesse chorar, já havia nascido imortal. Matá-lo iria requisitar artefatos, rituais ou eventos muito mais complicados e raros, e ela não conhecia todos e, dentre os que conhecia, para nenhum ela tinha o que precisava. Néftis olhou de um lado para o outro, para frente e para trás, procurando saber se alguém tinha visto o que acabava de fazer e se veriam o que ela pretendia fazer. Ao notar que estava sozinha e que já nem podia ver os palácios no horizonte, ela deitou o pequeno recém-nascido ainda sem nome, amor ou proteção no bloco de pedra onde ela até então estava sentada, deu as costas para ele e voltou correndo para o palácio sem nem olhar para trás enquanto abandonada à mercê da sorte tal pequena criatura.


	2. Pegadas na lama do Nilo

Venho diariamente, venho diariamente. Eu encontrei uma maneira. Eu avanço sobre o que foi criado por Anpu (Anúbis). Eu sou o Senhor da Coroa de Urrt. Eu Sou o possuidor do conhecimento das palavras do poder mágico, eu sou o vingador de acordo com a lei, tenho vingado o prejuízo para o seu Olho. Eu defendi Osíris. Eu realizei a minha viagem. O Osíris Ani avança com você com a palavra que é verdade.”

~Fragmento do Livro dos Mortos

Ísis se sentava no muro da varanda de seu luxuoso palácio enquanto pensava. Para qualquer um que passava, a bela mulher poderia estar só admirando o sol que se punha entre as dunas do deserto, mas não, ela pensava sobre a conversa que havia tido algumas horas antes com a irmã Néftis. Estava preocupada com a irmã, sabia que Set não era exatamente um homem muito compreensível e carinhoso. Depois que Néftis saiu, Ísis achou que ela talvez precisasse de algum tempo para organizar os pensamentos e, por isso, não foi atrás da irmã. Algum tempo depois, quando decidiu ir até o palácio de Néftis, descobriu que ela não estava lá e isso a deixou preocupada. Ísis suspirou e se levantou para ir mais uma vez até o palácio da irmã na esperança de que ela tivesse voltado.

Enquanto a deusa andava para o palácio próximo, apesar da preocupação que enchia seu coração, ela permanecia andando de forma elegante e decidida, assim como era esperado daquela que um dia seria a rainha quando Osíris herdasse o trono. Havia alguma especulação quanto a quem deveria ter o trono, Osíris ou Set, a maioria parecia concordar que Geb provavelmente escolheria Osíris.

Ao chegar ao palácio, Ísis encontrou Néftis sob a sobra de uma das palmeiras que havia sido plantada ao lado da piscina que havia no cento do pátio de entrada do palácio. Chamar de “piscina” seria demais ao se considerar o entendimento de piscina atual, o buraco quadricular repleto de água não tinha mais do que dois palmos de profundidade.

Era difícil ler o olhar de Néftis, ele parecia estar vazio e ao mesmo tempo pensativo.

— Néftis? – perguntou Ísis ao se aproximar da irmã e lhe tocar o ombro. Com as duas juntas daquele jeito, ambas com o olhar de preocupação, era mais fácil ver a semelhança que as duas tinham, especialmente quando se considerava que ambas se vestiam de forma elegante com o mais fino tecido e se enfeitavam de joias nos cabelos e no corpo. As maiores diferenças, no entanto, estavam na vida mais triste que Néftis levava e também na lama que cobria a barra de sua saia de quando ela passou perto das margens do Nilo.

— Irmã... Está feito. – disse Néftis sem desviar os olhos da água – Não me convença a desfazer o que fiz.

— O que exatamente você fez? – perguntou Ísis sentindo a preocupação crescendo dentro de seu coração.

— Deixei-o no deserto – tais foram as palavras de Néftis que imediatamente fizeram Ísis soltar o ombro da irmã e a olhar com surpresa e incredulidade – O deserto decidirá o destino daquela criança.

— Você enlouqueceu!? De todas as decisões que você poderia ter tomado... – disse Ísis.

— Não! Não enlouqueci! – disse Néftis encarando a irmã – Não ouse julgar minhas ações! Não sabe como é estar em meu lugar!

— M-Mas... Seu próprio filho! – implorou Ísis.

— Filho dele! Filho de Set! – rebateu Néftis – Pra você é fácil falar, tendo Osíris como marido! Não deixarei que esse mesmo erro se repita. Não engravidarei novamente dele!

— Onde deixou o bebê? – perguntou Ísis de forma firme ignorando os ataques de raiva da irmã.

— No deserto, perto de umas pedras e não muito longe do Nilo. Nada mais posso dar de referência a você, não o quero por perto, mas também admito que tenho certo receio da decisão que tomei – disse Néftis – Faça o que achar melhor com essa informação.

Sem esperar mais, Ísis saiu correndo do palácio. Não poderia nunca procurar por todo o deserto ao longo da extensão do Nilo, seria impossível. Mas mesmo assim, tentou. Sabia que sua missão não seria fácil, mas seguiu a procurar não ligando de sujar o elegante vestido que caia sobre seu esbelto corpo se sujasse com lama ou ficasse cheio de areia. Ela não sabia explicar como ou porque, mas sentia que algo a guiava. Poderia chamar de magia se quisesse tudo o que sabia naquele momento, era que seu coração parecia ter uma ideia de para onde ir. E assim, quando o céu já estava completamente tomado pela escuridão, Ísis achou uma pequena criatura, um bebê. Um bebê que apesar de um começo de vida já bem turbulento e triste, agora dormia calmamente junto a uma família de chacais. Ísis estranhou a cena e enquanto ela avaliava, um dos chacais se levantou o rosnou para ela, impedindo que ela se aproximasse.

Ela não sabia se era macho ou fêmea, mas estendeu a mão em sinal de paz enquanto se ajoelhava para ficar mais perto da altura do animal.

— Calma... Calma... Não venho visando fazer mal algum – disse Ísis enquanto o rosnado do animal acordava o bebê.

A deusa olhou para aquela pequena criatura indefesa, o choro da mesma partindo-lhe o coração.

— Vim pelo pequenino – disse Ísis esperando que o chacal a entendesse – Não para lhe fazer algum mal, mas sim para lhe dar um lar para chamar de seu. Dar o amor e carinho que lhe foi negado.

O raivoso se aproximou mais calmo e lhe cheirou a mão enquanto um segundo permanecia ao lado do bebê, lambendo-lhe os finos cabelos negros. O chacal cheirou a mão de Ísis e a rodeou ainda a cheirando. Ela nem se mexeu. O animal fez, à sua forma, uma análise minuciosa na deusa e então parou na sua frente novamente, apenas a olhando. Ísis tentou se aproximar mais do bebê e, notando que o chacal não parecia mais tentar impedir-lhe, pegou-o no colo gentilmente. O bebê resmungou, mas logo se aconchegou. A doçura e graça que aquela pequena criatura emanava atraiu o olhar materno de Ísis e, quando ela voltou a olhar para os chacais, viu que eles não estavam mais lá.

Desde desse dia, alguns poucos anos se passaram, tempo o suficiente para agora as margens lamacentas do Nilo em frente ao palácio de Ísis e Osíris estarem marcadas por um par de pequenos pezinhos. O dono desses pezinhos pegava com suas pequenas mãos um amontoado de lama e levava até uma parte de solo mais firme onde ele e mais duas crianças usavam a lama para fazer cercados, obstáculos e casinhas para pequenos animais de brinquedos feitos de madeira.

Dentre essas crianças, dois eram meninos e um era uma menina.

Um dos meninos era bem branco e tinha cabelos bem pretos que eram curtos, mas estavam bem desgrenhados. Seus olhos em tom de chocolate parecia transmitir calma ou indicar que estava perdido em pensamento. Ele era magro e um pouco alto para seus míseros quatro anos. Era o filho que Néftis não tinha aceitado e todos, incluindo ele, sabiam disso. As roupas de linho eram bem simples, um mero saiote branco e os pés descalços, causavam um grande contraste com os braceletes de ouro que estavam em cada um dos pulsos da criança. Seu nome era Anúbis. 

O segundo menino tinha pele mais morena e cabelos igualmente pretos só que longos o suficiente para prender em um rabo de cavalo que estava preso na lateral seguindo a moda infantil da época. O sorriso travesso indicava que não era uma criança que gostava de ficar quieta e os pés ligeiros completavam o pacote de uma criança bem levada, mas de bom coração. Seu nome era Qebui.

A menina, de sorriso doce, tinha a pele ainda mais escura e seus cabelos, também pretos, estavam presos em diversas trancinhas bem finas. Além disso, graciosas sardas enchiam suas bochechas. As sardinhas quase pareciam brilhar de dourado quando o sol forte batia contra o delicado rosto da criança. Suas roupas, assim como a dos dois meninos, não passava de um saiote curto que não chegava até o joelho. No entanto, ela ainda portava uma ou outra jóia, sendo essas os braceletes em cada pulso e um par de brincos delicado e pequeno, perfeito para uma criança, feito de ouro e lápis lazuli. Seu nome era Anput.

— Olha o estado que vocês estão... – disse uma quarta pessoa suspirando ao ver os três. Era um adulto de cabelo loiro e roupas de linho simples – Como vão ter aula nesse estado? Cheios de lama! – ralhou ele.

As três crianças se entreolharam como se notassem agora o estado em que estavam e tentaram mostrar um olhar de culpa enquanto seguravam um sorriso travesso. Thoth era professor deles, estava dando aula para eles a pouco tempo. Como agora os três tinham quatro anos, a tradição egípcia dizia que deviam ser devidamente educados. Sendo as três crianças deusas, embora só Qebui soubesse do que, ninguém melhor que o deus da sabedoria para passar sabedoria aos três pequenos. 

— Nos perdoe Senhor Thoth. Tínhamos esquecido que estava tão perto da aula – respondeu a garota se levantando e limpando as mãos sujas de lama na saia que vestia.

— Aceito suas desculpas Anput – disse o adulto, Thoth – Agora vá se lavar. Vocês tem algo a dizer também? Anúbis e Qebui?

— Também pedimos desculpas – disse Anúbis se levantando também.

— É. – disse Qebui usando o braço sujo de lama para coçar o nariz e então abando por sujar o nariz de lama.

— Certo. Agora vão se lavar para que possamos começar a aula – disse Thoth se dirigindo de volta para a construção ali perto, um templo, enquanto as três crianças saíram correndo para se lavar.


	3. Anúncio de troca

Homenagem a ti, Osíris, Senhor da eternidade, Rei dos Deuses, cujos nomes são múltiplos, cujas as formas são sagradas, sendo a forma escondida nos templos, cujo Ka é sagrado.

~ Fragmento do Livro dos Mortos - Hino à Osíris

Duas crianças se sentavam com expressões variadas de preguiça apoiando seus braços sobre a mesa de madeira cheia de tábuas escritas e ou em branco enquanto Thoth tentava demandar das crianças a atenção. Uma delas, Anúbis, estava de pé na frente da mesa onde sentava os dois amigos e, ao seu lado, Thoth cruzava os braços o olhando com calma e um sorriso. Podia reclamar um pouco de ser babá, mas gostava de ensinar os pequenos. Ainda mais porque os estava ensinando a ler no momento.

— Vamos, tente ler de novo. Desde do começo – pedia Thoth olhando para o pequeno Anúbis que o olhou de volta e então voltou a olhar para a tábua que tinha em suas mãos.

A tábua estava repleta de símbolos que em alguns milênios no futuro perderiam seu significado. A criança, no entanto, sabia o significado de a maior parte já e estava aprendendo aqueles que não sabia. Ali, naquele momento, a língua que um dia morreria estava sendo aprendida a ser falada, lida e escrita. Ainda faltavam alguns séculos para o papiro ser inventado, mas isso não significava que eles não podiam ter outras formas de escrever.

— Adoração ao Nilo! Salve para você, o Nilo. – começou o garoto lendo em seu ritmo lento de aprendizado – que se ma... Manifesta sobre... Esta terra, e... venha dar vida ao Egito! Misteriosa é a sua saída da... da...

O garoto parou e olhou rapidamente com o canto do olho para Thoth que, já sabendo de cor o texto, não precisou olhar para saber qual a palavra que vinha a seguir.

— Escuridão – respondeu Thoth ajudando o garoto.

— Escuridão [1] – repetiu Anúbis. Pode se surpreender quem considerar que pequenas crianças que mal começaram a aprender já estavam lendo assim fluente, mas a verdade também era que já haviam perdido a conta de quantas vezes leram esse texto. Além disso, podia-se considerar que eram deuses e, aquela escrita era a escrita dos deuses.

— Vamos, continue. – insistiu o deus da sabedoria dando força ao garoto.

— Neste dia em que é celebrado. Mo... Molhando os pomares criados por Ra para que... Todo o... O... – tentou o garoto fitando a próxima palavra. Era sempre a mesma palavra que ele tinha problemas.

Thoth deixou que o menino se concentrasse e tentasse, por conta própria, descobrir qual era a palavra, mas quando o menino abriu a boca para vocalizar a palavra que leu depois de alguns segundos de concentração, uma mulher entrou de forma discreta. Ela parou no cantinho e Thoth olhou para ela. Ela gesticulou com a mão o chamando e seus lábios pareciam dizer “É importante”, mas sem deixar nenhum som sair deles. O professor afirmou com a cabeça e olhou para seus alunos que agora o olhavam com curiosidade.

— Aproveitem para copiar o texto todinho – disse Thoth – e lendo-o também.

Ele deixou a sala que as crianças estudavam e foi falar com a mulher no corredor em tons baixos. As três crianças olharam para ele indo embora, mas pouco se interessaram quanto a o que a mulher queria comunicar ao professor deles.

— Ah... Não quero mais copiar – reclamava Qebui – Nem ler inclusive. Isso cansa.

— Uhumm... – concordou Anput.

Agora sem ninguém lendo e sem Thoth reclamando da maneira correta de fazer o símbolo do abutre ou sobre o quão desleixada era a letra deles, eles puderam prestar atenção nos barulhos que vinham de perto do templo onde estudavam. Por alguns segundos, nada mais ouviram além dos cochichos de Thoth e da mulher e das folhas das palmeiras batendo contra o vento. Isso é, até que eles ouviram um grito.

— O que foi isso? – perguntou Anúbis enquanto Qebui já corria para a varanda que se era possível ter acesso da mesma sala de onde eles estavam.

Anúbis e Anput logo o seguiram com passos apressados pela curiosidade e as três crianças praticamente se penduraram na mureta da varanda para poder ver o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo. Apesar do grito, o que podia indicar algo mais preocupante, nada de preocupante estava acontecendo. Eram apenas outras quatro crianças brincando de alguma coisa que envolvia muitas risadas e gritos.

— São as crianças humanas – disse Anput.

— Já escutei Osíris falando que eles parecem aumentar de quantidade bem rápido... – disse Anúbis.

— Rápido até demais pelo o que eu escutei – completou Qebui se sentando na mureta.

— Nós podíamos brincar com eles um dia – respondeu Anput e Qebui foi logo negando veementemente com a cabeça.

— Não mesmo. Não podemos nos misturar com eles – disse Qebui.

— Acha que ia dar certo? – perguntou Anúbis olhando as outras crianças com curiosidade. Anput, alegre pela resposta do garoto, o agarrou pelos ombros e o sacodiu de leve.

— Ah não... – reclamava Qebui no seu cantinho.

— Claro que vai. Vai ser legal né? Ter mais gente pra brincar! Podemos brincar de outros jogos também. Eles parecem conhecer uns jogos legais – exclamava Anput animada.

— Hum... Talvez seja legal mesmo... – disse Anúbis considerando a ideia enquanto olhava para a garota.

— Ah não! – reclamou Qebui emburrado cruzando os braços – Eu não vou.

— Não vai o que? – perguntou Thoth se aproximando do pequeno grupo aparentemente já tendo terminado a sua conversa.

— Nada – responderam os três em uníssono. Os três, apesar de não concordarem sobre brincar ou não com os humanos, sentiam que esse era um segredo deles. Anúbis sentia curiosidade com os humanos, eles não pareciam tão ruins quanto muitos deuses os faziam parecer. Anput os considerava como uma novidade, uma regra a ser quebrada já que humanos e deuses se relacionarem era proibido. Qebui os via como quase como qualquer outro deus os via. Praticamente como um inseto nojento que se tem nojo demais para pisar.

Thoth os olhou ciente de que estavam planejando alguma coisa ou conversando sobre algo que não deveriam. No entanto, resolveu deixar isso pra lá, pois já tinha muita coisa com o que se preocupar no momento.

— Bem, de toda forma, teremos que parar nossa aula mais cedo hoje – disse Thoth cruzando os braços nas costas e olhando para seus três pequenos discípulos – É melhor vocês irem correndo para casa. Principalmente você Anúbis.

— Por quê?

— Aparentemente, seu avô, Geb, finalmente resolveu abdicar do trono. Não sei muitos detalhes, melhor perguntar para Ísis qualquer coisa.

Anúbis pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo da sala gritando um “tchau” para quem quisesse ter escutado. Ele passou no caminho pelas crianças que brincavam e lançou um olhar rápido para elas, mas sem parar de correr. Notou que não era tão diferente assim delas, não naquela forma pelo menos. Havia deuses que eram de cores que os humanos não conseguiam ser capazes de ser. O próprio Osíris era azul, por exemplo.

Ao entrar correndo no palácio onde vivia, a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Ísis que estava em seu quarto se maquiando. Ela passava o Kohl [2] em seus olhos com muito cuidado para não ficar torto ou borrar. Ela ainda era bela como no dia em que tinha achado Anúbis sozinho no deserto e até agora não tinha conseguido gerar um filho com Osíris, o que muito a chateava.

— Anúbis! – disse ela ao ver o garoto se aproximando – Que bom que veio rápido.

— O que aconteceu com o vovô? – perguntou o garoto curioso.

— Ele irá explicar melhor num instante – disse ela passando a mão de forma maternal na bochecha do garoto – Vamos, vamos, vamos! Temos que te dar um banho e coloque roupas mais decentes. Ele quer dirigir a palavra a nós.

O garoto afirmou com a cabeça e saiu correndo seguido de Ísis para a sala de banhos. A mulher suspirou quando pensou que ela provavelmente teria que se arrumar tudo de novo depois de ajudar o garoto no banho já que ainda era pequeno. Mas tudo bem fazia parte.

O garoto jogou as roupas no chão e Ísis o deu provavelmente o banho mais rápido de sua vida. Com água numa bacia e um jarro provido de um bico, Anúbis pode tomar um banho acompanhado de uma pasta desengordurante que criava espuma, sim, o tataravô do sabonete. Ísis tentou fazer tudo com muita pressa, mas também tentando evitar ao máximo se desarrumar já que tempo não era algo que eles tinham de sobra no momento. Com o término do banho, ambos aproveitaram para passar uma essência para que o cheiro ficasse melhor ainda.

Ambos vestidos com o melhor linho, só faltava Ísis enfeitar suas pálpebras com a sombra azul que tinha feita de minerais. Anúbis usava uma saia que estava amarrada na cintura com um cinto com detalhes feitos de ouro e prata, também usava um par de sandálias e os mesmos braceletes de ouro de antes. Já Ísis usava um vestido liso com uma alça feito de linho fino e transparente. A transparência do mesmo deixava um pouco seus seios à mostra, mas ninguém parecia ligar ou achar isso estranho. Um cinto de detalhes feitos de ouro e lápis-lazúli fazia o vestido se emoldurar melhor pelo seu corpo. Seus braços estavam enfeitados com joias de ouro, lápis-lazúli e esmeralda que ficavam em ambos os pulsos e no alto dos braços a meio caminho entre os ombros e o cotovelo.

Ambos prontos, ao saírem do palácio, deram de cara com Osíris. As suas roupas não eram muito diferentes da de Anúbis. As únicas diferenças eram que ele possuía ainda um colar que parecia ser pesado e que as roupas dele pareciam uma versão mais madura e elegante que a de Anúbis. Talvez essa diferença fosse acentuada devido ao corpo forte e alto do mesmo que emanava um ar autoritário, mas ao mesmo tempo sábio e compreensível.

— Ah que bom. Achei que não fossem conseguir ficar prontos a tempo – disse ele.

— Nos arrumamos o mais rápido que conseguimos – disse Ísis.

— E você, Anúbis? Aprendeu muito hoje com Thoth? Espero que não tenham o estressado de novo. – disse Osíris.

— Não o estressamos – disse Anúbis tentando defender a ele e aos amigos – Ele disse que minha letra melhorou bastante já.

\- Que ótimo! Está aprendendo um monte de palavras, eim? – disse Ísis enquanto uma liteira se aproximava e os três subiam na mesma.

A conversa até o palácio de Geb, o atual faraó, continuou girando ao redor das aulas de Anúbis. Era como se Ísis e Osíris tentassem evitar o problema que teriam que enfrentar com a abdicação de Geb. Problema esse que agora encarava os três de braços cruzados da frente do palácio de Geb enquanto eles se aproximavam. Set os olhava. Seus braços fortes cruzados e o rosto levemente levantado tentavam passar um ar de superioridade. A expressão fria e vazia de quaisquer outros sentimentos além da repulsa e do orgulho mostravam uma pessoa que parecia ser o oposto de Osíris. Atrás dele, escondida como se quisesse se diminuir ao tamanho de uma formiga, estava Néftis que não conseguia dirigir o olhar ao filho que agora segurava a mão de Ísis ao descer a liteira.

\- Osíris, meu irmão. Ísis, minha irmã. Vejo que chegaram quase junto com nós – disse Set ignorando completamente a pequena figura que ele sabia ser seu filho.

— Set, meu irmão. Néftis, minha irmã – disse Ísis os cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça.

— Quase nos atrasamos – disse Osíris enquanto o grupo ia se virando para entrar.

— Quem mais já chegou? – perguntou Ísis tentando não notar que Anúbis se esticava para tentar ver Néftis e Set. Afinal, Anúbis estava em uma ponta do grupo e Néftis estava no lado oposto.

— Thoth estava entrando quando cheguei – disse Set – Mas imagino que Bastet e Khonsu também já tenham chegado.

— Sim, Khonsu é quase sempre o primeiro a chegar para tudo – disse Ísis.

Ao entrarem no cômodo principal do palácio, foram recebidos por um salão cheio de cerca de uma dezena de deuses. Esse cômodo principal, também era a sala do trono onde agora estava sentado Geb, o atual faraó. Seu semblante triste parecia o fazer parecer ter mais idade, mas o corpo negro e musculoso mostrava que ainda era forte. A imortalidade tem seus lados bons e ruins, um deles, é não envelhecer. Assim, embora carregasse séculos em suas costas, Geb não aparentava ter mais de 40 anos quando tinha um sorriso no rosto. Agora, no entanto, com tristeza no olhar, parecia ter pouco mais de 50.

— Acho que já chegou aos ouvidos de vocês o porquê os chamei aqui hoje. – disse Geb tentando impor autoridade e seriedade, mas seus olhos mostravam que sua alma estava em frangalhos pela tristeza - Sim, as notícias que escutaram são verdadeiras. Pretendo mesmo abdicar ao trono.

Enquanto Geb dava seu breve discurso quanto à abdicação do trono, Anúbis o ignorava quase que completamente. Sim, ouvia o que o avô tinha a dizer. No entanto, seu olhar alternava entre o avô e aqueles que sabiam que eram seu pai e mãe de sangue. Poucas vezes tinha os visto de perto assim. Podia até contar nos dedos quantas, apenas uma. Ele voltou rapidamente o olhar para Geb e prestou atenção e mais algumas de suas palavras.

— Não mais aguento viver longe de minha amada Nut. Não mais aguento esse destino ao qual meu pai, Shu, impôs a nós. – continuava Geb. Não havia convidado Shu para aquela reunião e tão pouco ligava se tais palavras chegassem aos ouvidos dele.

Os olhos de Anúbis se voltaram para Néftis e, ao notar que ela pareceu ter desviado o olhar rapidamente, imaginou se ela estaria o fitando de volta antes fazendo assim como ele estava fazendo com ela agora.

— Sendo assim, - continuava Geb enquanto Anúbis direcionava a atenção dele novamente para Geb lentamente – acredito eu que não tenho exercido meus deveres como faraó, pois meu coração está repleto de saudade pela a minha amada à qual não posso se quer tocar. Por isso, em prol de ceder o trono para alguém que faça melhor uso de suas responsabilidades e poderes, eu abdico do trono em prol de meu filho Osíris.

Os olhos de Anúbis se arregalaram, assim como o de boa parte dos presentes. Claro, era algo que muitos já imaginavam, mas não podiam evitar ficar surpresos, alegres ou raivosos. Anúbis sorriu e olhou para Osíris que botou a mão fechada sobre o peitoral e abaixou o corpo levemente numa reverência.

\- Será uma honra continuar vosso trabalho, senhor meu pai – disse Osíris.

Ísis sorria de um canto da boca até o outro e Anúbis ficou feliz de ver a felicidade dela. O olhar da criança passou para Néftis que olhava para Osíris com um sorriso tímido e contido. Anúbis gostou disso também. Por último, Anúbis passou o olhar para Set e seu coração gelou. Ódio era a emoção que mais parecia irradiar do rosto de Set enquanto ele encarava o irmão emanando uma intenção assassina que fez as pernas do pequeno Anúbis tremerem de medo e esquecerem a felicidade do momento.


	4. O pequeno acordo especial

Minhas mãos estão estendidas em adoração ao seu nome de "Maat". Eu vim. Eu me aproximei do lugar onde a árvore de cedro não existe, onde a acácia não faz brotos, e onde o solo não produz grama nem ervas. Agora entrei na habitação que está escondida, e mantenho conversa com Set.

~ Fragmento do Livro dos Mortos

Semanas se passaram desde quando foi dado o anúncio de Geb de deixar o trono e, durante esse tempo, os deuses se prepararam para uma grande festa. Em algum momento entre essas semanas que se passaram, Geb se foi. Ninguém sabia onde ele estava nem ao certo como ele foi embora, mas todos podiam sentir sua presenta sob os seus pés mostrando que sua presença como deus da terra ainda permanecia.

— Onde está o vovô? – Anúbis perguntou no dia da festa para Ísis.

O menino se sentava nas bordas da pequena piscina de cerca de dois palmos de profundidade que havia na entrada do palácio do faraó, em seu colo, um pote de cerâmica contendo uvas que o menino comia com gosto enquanto Ísis vistoriava e ajudava a organizar as decorações da entrada do palácio para a festa que teriam.

— Ele está aqui e ao mesmo tempo não está, pequeno – disse Ísis deixando de lado o que fazia e se sentando ao lado do menino enquanto ainda segurava um buquê de flores em suas mãos – Ele está sob seus pés, está em toda parte. É a terra que faz a comida crescer, é a terra que treme, é a terra que olha para o céu com saudades da amada que lá está.

Ísis apontou para o céu que, ainda claro, era de um azul pálido e belo. Quase nuvem alguma se via no mesmo quando o garoto levantou o olhar olhando para o céu, olhando para Nut, sua avó.

— E ele vai vir pra festa também? – perguntou o garoto olhando para Ísis novamente.

— Creio que não. Acho que ele quer apenas ficar admirando a amada. – disse Ísis olhando para o céu e suspirando – É cruel o destino deles. Ficarem separados assim para toda a eternidade.

— Humm... – disse o garoto pensativo e cabisbaixo botando a mão na superfície da água e mexendo com ela de um lado para o outro.

— Venha. Pare de roubar as uvas que são para os convidados e venha me ajudar também. – disse Ísis gentilmente estendendo a mão para o garoto que afirmou com a cabeça e pegou.

Enquanto garoto ajudava levando as coisas de um lado para o outro, botando flores pra enfeitar aqui e ali, ele não conseguia parar de pensar na expressão que vira no rosto de Set quando Geb anunciou que Osíris seria o novo faraó. Além disso, a palavra “pai” vinha com dificuldade na mente do garoto quando pensava no deus do deserto e da desordem.

Depois de algum tempo, tudo estava arrumado. Enfeites, comida, anfitriões. O maior banquete que os deuses já haviam visto estava ali preparado mesmo que fosse irônica a presença de tão luxuoso banquete quando eles não precisavam de comida para viver. Os primeiros a chegar foram os músicos, já que uma festa não seria nada sem música. Acompanhados a eles, chegaram dançarinos e dançarinas para entreter os convidados. Quanto aos convidados, eles foram chegando aos poucos, cada um mais luxuosamente vestido do que o outro com linho da melhor qualidade e vários acessórios de ouro, prata, esmeralda, obsidiana e lápis-lazúli, independente do gênero do convidado. Todos os convidados, todos deuses, eram muito vaidosos usando fragrâncias requintadas que deixavam o ambiente muito cheiroso.

— Anúbis, os convidados já vão começar a chegar – dizia Osíris se abaixando na altura da criança – Temos que os receber.

— Temos mesmo? – perguntava Anúbis desviando o olhar de leve e, diante a pergunta, Osíris abriu um sorriso torto.

— Não quer né? – perguntou ele e Anúbis respondendo negando com a cabeça.

— Não.

— Por quê? Posso saber?

— Não gosto do jeito que eles me olham às vezes e... E...

— E o que? – perguntou Osíris já imaginando o motivo desse olhar. Sabia muito bem que os olhares direcionados ao pequeno eram por culpa da fama que Set carregava. Sabia que muitos deuses nem ligavam para isso, mas alguns acreditavam que ainda iria vir o dia em que Anúbis iria se provar sendo assim como Set.

— Nada. Nada não - disse Anúbis sem querer falar qual seria a outra justificativa.

— Façamos assim então. Vamos fazer um acordo? – perguntou Osíris – Você fica comigo e Ísis para receber os convidados...

— Mas... – interrompeu Anúbis, mas Osíris levantou um dedo diante de seu rosto e o menino parou de falar.

— Você fica comigo e Ísis para receber os convidados. – continuou Osíris – Nem precisa falar nada, pode até ficar atrás de nós se quiser. Mas pelo menos pra um convidado você tem que falar alguma coisa.

— Um? – pensou Anúbis considerando a proposta.

— É. Qualquer um que você quiser – disse Osíris – E se conseguir falar com mais de um, quem sabe eu deixe você ter algum animal de estimação assim como você vive pedindo.

— Sério? – perguntou o menino já ficando animado enquanto Osíris afirmava com a cabeça.

— O que acha? Temos um acordo? – perguntou Osíris.

— Sim! – respondeu o menino alegre e Osíris se levantou novamente orgulhoso de seu primeiro acordo com faraó.

Assim, os convidados começaram a chegar. Para os primeiros, Anúbis mal teve coragem de sair do ladinho de Ísis e Osíris. Mesmo que só tivesse chegado os primeiros, Anúbis já se preocupava se conseguiria achar dois deuses para cumprimentar e então ganhar o sonhado bichinho. Eis então que surge o salvador dos planos do garoto. Thoth. Sendo Thoth, Anúbis conseguiria sem dúvida receber.

— Olá senhor Thoth! Seja bem vindo – disse Anúbis recebendo o professor antes que Ísis ou Osíris se quer tivessem aberto a boca. Os três sorriram para o garoto com uma leve risada e Thoth também revirou os olhos.

— Sim, seja bem vindo, senhor Thoth – disse Osíris e então logo em seguida Ísis disse o mesmo.

— Como assim, “senhor Thoth”? – disse Thoth olhando para Osíris – Você é faraó agora. Eu que deveria te chamar de algo como “vossa majestade” ou “Lorde Osíris”. E Anúbis, gosto do cumprimento, mas talvez seja melhor você esperar Lorde Osíris e Lady Ísis falarem primeiro.

O garoto afirmou com a cabeça sem se mostrar magoado enquanto Ísis falava:

— Pode me chamar do que melhor lhe couber, mas lembre-se que ainda é filho de Rá e com ele ainda trabalha lado a lado. – disse Osíris.

— Sei disso, sei disso. – disse Thoth – Parece-me até que foi ontem que Nut estava grávida de vocês e... Bem... Seus dois irmãos.

— Aliás, aproveitando que aqui já está, tenho alguns planos futuros e gostaria de discuti-los o mais cedo possível depois do dia de hoje – disse Osíris.

— Pois bem. Marcaremos um dia – disse Thoth.

— Até lá, aproveite a festa – disse Ísis e, com aceno para os três, Thoth entrou para se juntar a festa.

Osíris já via o próximo convidado se aproximando quando uma pequena mão deu um igualmente pequeno puxão em sua saia.

— Já contou como um convidado que eu cumprimentei né? – perguntou o pequeno Anúbis e, com um sorriso, Osíris afirmou com a cabeça.

O segundo convidado que Anúbis teve coragem de cumprimentar, não foi tão difícil. Inclusive, foi até mais fácil.

— Sejam bem vindas Hathor e Anput – disseram Osíris e em seguida Ísis e em seguida Anúbis.

O garoto não conhecia Hathor direito, mas não tinha nada contra a deusa do amor e ela também não parecia ter nada contra ele. Ela não era a mãe de Anput, apenas cuidava dela [1]. Anput era uma daqueles tipos de deuses (não tão incomuns assim) que simplesmente surgiam do nada.

— Muito obrigada pelo convite – disse Hathor abaixando a cabeça levemente com a mão direita sobre o coração enquanto Anput olhava para ela e logo a copiava.

— Por favor, aproveite a festa – disse Ísis. Hathor foi entrando na festa que rapidamente ia ficando lotada, mas Anput parou e segurou o pulso de Anúbis.

— Você tem que ficar aqui? – perguntou Anput – Vamos brincar!

— Eu... – disse Anúbis, mas sem saber o que fazer. Ele queria ir brincar, mas também queria agradar Osíris. Osíris notou a indecisão do garoto e, vendo que o próximo convidado que se aproximava era Set, um olhar de seriedade e preocupação cruzou o resto do novo faraó. Este olhar de preocupação e seriedade se foi ao olhar para as duas crianças novamente.

— Pode ir. Conseguiu cumprimentar dois convidados, certo? Três se contar a Hathor também. Sua parte foi cumprida. – disse Osíris.

Anúbis e Anput, sem querer perder um segundo, imediatamente saíram correndo procurando qual seria a primeira coisa que iriam aprontar enquanto Qebui não chegava. Eles foram em direção à mesa do banquete e sequestraram a mesma vasilha de uvas que Anúbis comia antes da festa começar, mas que havia recebido mais uvas desde então.

Como o palácio era grande, eles foram para a porta lateral que dava passagem para um jardim com palmeiras, piscinas com vitórias-régias e muitos jarros de flores espalhados e geralmente ao lado dos bancos de calcário ricamente trabalhado e enfeitado com pinturas de padrões diversos.

— Você vai morar agora aqui então? – perguntava Anput enquanto comia as uvas e sentava no banco de pedra – Vi que o outro palácio desapareceu.

— É. – sentando ao lado dela – Ísis disse que vamos ficar aqui agora. Mas é tudo tão grande. Ela também me disse que eles vão ficar mais ocupados agora, ela e Osíris. Daí, pensei... Talvez um animal de estimação... Muitos dos humanos têm e alguns dos deuses também né?

— Seria legal! O que pensa em ter? Cachorro? Gato? Babuíno? Falcão? – perguntava Anput falando o nome de cada animal o mais rápido que podia.

— Não sei... Talvez um cachorro – disse Anúbis.

— Me deixa dar o nome? – perguntou Anput com os olhos brilhando e Anúbis sorriu levemente e afirmou com a cabeça.

Não demorou muito para Qebui chegar, mas, demorou para ele notar que os dois estavam no jardim lateral já que a festa não chegava até ali. O trio só foi se juntar quando Anúbis e Anput foram pegar uns pedaços de pão na mesa do banquete. Assim, os três ficaram brincando no jardim lateral e decidiram tirar as roupas e brincar na piscina que havia ali. Embora sua superfície fosse bem grande, a profundidade era pouca, não passava de dois ou três palmos e ficava um pouco longe da entrada do jardim lateral meio escondida dentre as árvores e os jarros de flores. Não, eles não deveriam ter entrado na água. Mas eles não ligavam.

Com a noite já escura, os três estavam cansados de brincar e decidiram sair de dentro da água. Pingando, eles saíram da água e estavam se vestindo novamente quando ouviram vozes agitadas vindo do portal do jardim. Um casal havia entrado no jardim lateral também, mas, não entrou muito profundamente dele. E, como eles agora estavam atrás da parede que continha o portal para o jardim, tudo indicava que este casal havia apenas, apressadamente, usado o portal para se esconder da festa.

No entanto, se engana quem pensar que eles estavam querendo namorar com privacidade.

— Você não pode fazer isso! – insistia uma voz que Qebui e Anput nunca haviam escutado, mas que Anúbis havia escutado sim, embora apenas poucas vezes e num tom baixo e tímido. Era a voz de Néftis que agora brigava com Set.

— Escondam-se! – sussurrou Anúbis o mais baixo que pode e os três se esconderam atrás das árvores e dos jarros.

— Você não manda em mim, mulher! – rugiu Set entredentes, mas sem gritar para não chamarem atenção para eles.

Anúbis não só se escondeu atrás de uma árvore ele também havia se transformado em um animal. O único animal que conseguia se transformar. Anúbis se transformou num chacal e, até o momento, ele não sabia por que podia se transformar num chacal, tudo o que sabia era que sua pelagem era completamente negra e consequentemente mais difícil de ser visto no escuro. O pequeno também não pensava em porque ele nunca tinha visto um chacal negro, tudo o que passava na cabeça do menino no momento, era se perguntar por que Set segurava na mão direita uma espada de lâmina encurvada de aparência letal e completamente feita de ouro.

— Pense bem! – dizia Néftis segurando o pulso do marido que continha a espada. Set, não gostando nada disso, agarrou os cabelos da mulher com a mão livre e os puxou. Ela mordeu o lábio de dor e segurou com as duas mãos a mão esquerda do marido na esperança de se livrar do puxão de cabelo – S-Se... Se for seguir seu plano aqui, b-botará todos contra você e nunca poderá escapar. Terá o gostinho da batalha no máximo...

Set ponderou sobre as palavras de Néftis e soltou-lhe o cabelo bruscamente. Pela sua expressão, ainda pensava. Ela, no entanto, estava aliviada por ele ter ficado mais calmo.

— Pelo menos uma vez o que sai dessa sua boca presta, mulher. – disse Set sem qualquer delicadeza.


	5. A separação da união

Você separa a cabeça da cabeça quando ele entra na divina mesquita. Ele faz-me partir para o templo dos deuses Kem-heru. "Montador de almas" é o nome do meu barco. "Aqueles que fazem o cabelo à cerda" é o nome dos remos. "Sert" é o nome do suporte. "Direção direta no meio" é o nome do leme; Da mesma forma, o barco é um tipo de ser transmitido no lago. Deixem-se dar-me vasos de leite, e bolos, e pães, e copos de bebida e carne, no Templo de Inpu (Anúbis).

~Fragmento do Livro dos Mortos

Com a expressão dura como ferro, Set passava a mão, pensativo, em sua barba triangular sem saber das três crianças que escutavam sua conversa. Anput e Qebui se entreolharam preocupados. Sentiam o suor frio escorrendo pelo corpo. Enquanto isso, Anúbis olhava a cena petrificado, nem se mexia. Na frente de Set, Néftis permanecia quieta, cabisbaixa. Seu braço estava doendo de onde Set apertou-lhe com força e sua cabeça doída devido ao puxão de cabelo.

Depois de alguns segundos, Set pareceu decidir-se quanto ao o que pensava, pois, afirmou com a cabeça e pareceu notar que Néftis ainda estava ali diante dele com uma aura de tristeza. Volúvel, Set levantou o braço com delicadeza para tocar o rosto da esposa. No entanto, o mero movimento fez com que Néftis se sobressaltasse e se encolhesse. Ele parou a mão no ar por uns segundos e, quando Néftis pareceu relaxar um pouco mais o corpo e abrir um dos olhos para ver o que ele fazia, Set voltou a mexer a mão usando-a para gentilmente acariciar a bochecha de Néftis. Os olhos de Néftis se levantaram encarando o rosto do marido. Frio, mas não mais com ódio. Ele pegou-lhe o queixo e se se aproximou do rosto da esposa para dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

\- Peço que não conte para ninguém – disse ele, dessa vez, num tom mais calmo – Tentarei me controlar mais da próxima vez.

Néftis nada disse se conteve em afirmar com a cabeça.

\- Vamos, sorria. – disse Set ao guardar a espada dourada que carregava num buraco negro que ele mesmo abriu em pleno ar – Temos uma festa para curtir e provavelmente nosso querido irmão vai querer fazer algum discurso.

Ele passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Néftis e os dois foram caminhando de volta para onde a festa acontecia e as pessoas dançavam ao som da música. Mesmo Set tendo saído, demorou até as crianças se sentirem confortáveis o suficiente novamente para saírem de seu esconderijo. Era como se a presença ameaçadora e pesada do deus tivesse impregnado o jardim no qual eles estavam se divertindo até pouco tempo. Com o coração pesado como se um hipopótamo sentasse sobre eles, as crianças se entreolharam antes de sair de fininho de seu esconderijo temendo que Set fosse pular repentinamente de qualquer mísera folha de árvore.

\- V-Vocês viram isso? – perguntou Qebui.

\- Vi e não gostei – disse Anput.

\- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Qebui.

Quieto, Anúbis nada falava. Olhava para o portal por onde Set tinha acabado de sair. Suas pequenas mãozinhas seguravam fortemente o tecido do saiote de linho branco enquanto o garoto tentava digerir aquela cena dos pais dele. Tão diferentes de Osíris e Ísis que sempre pareceram se dar tão bem...

\- Temos que... – começou Anúbis – Temos que contar para Osíris e Ísis.

\- Sem que Set veja a gente – enfatizou Anput e os dois garotos afirmaram com a cabeça diante ao comentário.

Eles se aproximaram do portal usando as paredes de esconderijo e olharam para a festa discretamente antes de passarem por ele. Set estava quase do lado oposto da festa já. Ele e Néftis se serviam de vinho e conversavam com Sekhmet e Bastet. Sekhmet, a deusa leoa, conversava aparentemente civilizadamente com o casal enquanto Bastet, a deusa gata, revirou os olhos e se afastou da conversa visivelmente ao menos um pouco enojada.

Ao notar que Set parecia distraído, as três crianças entraram correndo no salão de festas muito embora seus pés ainda estivessem um pouco molhados por causa do banho que haviam tomado. Eles foram direto para onde Osíris e Ísis estavam. Cada um deles estava sentado em um trono luxuoso feito de ouro e prata. Osíris beijava as costas da mão da esposa que lhe acariciava o rosto delicadamente com a outra mão.

Quando as três crianças chegaram perto do casal real, elas pararam a alguma distância um tanto inseguras quanto à como prosseguir com a conversa. A chegada da criançada coincidiu com o momento em que Osíris soltava a mão de sua amada, dava-lhe um beijo nos lábios e se levantava do trono.

\- Ora. Qebui, Anput, Anúbis. Desejam alguma coisa? – perguntou Osíris ao notar as crianças.

\- Ah, já sei, querem experimentar o bolo açucarado [1]? – perguntou Ísis – Hathor e Tawaret [2] me falaram que está realmente muito gostoso. Acho que podemos tentar achar ainda algum para vocês depois do discurso.

\- Ah sim! Vamos querer um pouco! – disse Qebui animado.

\- Shiu! Agora não! – reclamou Anput reprendendo o amigo.

\- Temos que falar de uma coisa bem importante. – disse Anúbis.

\- Pois bem... – disse Osíris esperando o que as crianças iam falar.

\- É... É segredo... – disse Anúbis olhando ao redor.

\- Hum... Podemos falar depois do discurso então. Que tal? – perguntou Osíris e, como as crianças pareceram concordar, ele decidiu anunciar que faria o discurso.

Apesar disso, as crianças permaneceram de olho em onde Set estava e ficaram o mais perto que era possível ficar de Osíris sem que fosse indecoroso, mal-educado ou o atrapalhasse.

Quando os outros deuses notaram que Osíris iria falar, rapidamente eles começaram a se aglomerar mais perto de onde o trono estava. Sendo baixinhas, as três crianças permaneceram na frente. Dessa forma, elas poderiam ter uma visão bem clara de Osíris.

\- Agradeço a todos por terem vindo até aqui hoje – disse Osíris começando seu discurso para que todos ouvissem. – Uma nova era começa para os deuses. O reinado de meu pai Geb chega ao fim através de meios pacíficos. Seguirei o exemplo de meu pai, Geb, assim como de seu pai, Shu, assim como de seu pai, Rá, que ilumina o Egito com a luz de seu sol e assim como de seu pai, Nu, que a tudo criou.

Osíris parou por uns segundos para pegar um fôlego e admirar a plateia. Sabia que as palavras que gostaria de proferir em seguida poderiam ser catastróficas e gerar muitas discussões. Por isso, gostaria de proferi-las com calma.

\- Me sinto honrado em poder estar diante de todos aqui presentes como o novo faraó dos deuses. É bom saber que os deuses do Alto e Baixo Egito [3] se unem perante um. – continuou Osíris - No entanto, existe algo que me chama a atenção. Devem se lembrar, embora muitos os ignorem ou pensem neles como brinquedos. Sim, falo dos humanos. Seres de vida frágil e passageira temem que Khnum [4] não coloque no ventre de suas esposas uma criança, pedem que Tawaret dê à seus filhos um nascimento seguro, temem que seus filhos morram antes ou assim que saírem do seio da mãe.

Diante dessas palavras, alguns deuses já conversavam entre si o mais baixo que podiam perguntando-se onde Osíris queria chegar. Mal sabiam os deuses egípcios que em mais um ou dois milênios iam nascer os deuses gregos e estes seriam conhecidos por gerarem filhos semideuses com os humanos. No entanto, os deuses egípcios não faziam isso. Muito pelo contrario, poucos eram aqueles que viam os humanos como algo além de insetos.

\- Devemos lembrar que embora os deuses do Alto e Baixo Egito estejam unidos, isso não é o caso dos humanos. Além de conflitos constantes entre os dois lados, eles ainda sofrem da falta de conhecimento, pois guardamos tudo o que sabemos para nós e deixamos que eles enfrentem as adversidades do mundo por si só. Um mundo cruel e uma experiência curta para seres de expectativas de vida que para nós não passa de um piscar de olhos. Por isso, vos digo, meus companheiros deuses, que, em meu reinado como faraó, não quero só ser o faraó dos deuses, quero também, se possível, ser o dos humanos e os guiar para o progresso para que o Egito seja um exemplo não só no plano divino, mas também no plano mortal, enquanto os dois lados avançam juntos.

As palavras de Osíris causaram uma comoção entre os deuses. A revelação foi tão bombástica e drástica que os deuses não mais se preocupavam em disfarçar o volume das vozes. Não era preciso ter um ouvido muito apurado para notar que as opiniões eram divergentes. Os deuses discutiam entre si e jogavam a Osíris perguntas. Este, no entanto, ignorou todas as perguntas e gesticulou com a mão pedindo calma. Ísis se aproximou do marido os dois entrelaçaram os braços e se olharam. Ela, com olhar preocupado pelo marido e seu plano. Ele, mostrando com o olhar que já imaginava que seria assim.

Quanto às três crianças, pequenas comparadas aos adultos, decidiram se afastar um pouco da agitação que o salão de festas havia ficado. Assim, permaneceram entre o casal real e a multidão de deuses descontentes que já estavam questionando as opiniões e decisões do faraó em seu primeiro grande discurso.

\- Será que isso significa que poderemos brincar com os humanos? – foi tudo que Anput sussurrou para os dois meninos.

\- Não sei... – respondeu Anúbis.

\- Espero que não - respondeu Qebui.

Não adiantava como Osíris tentava pacificamente acalmar os outros deuses. Nada parecia dar certo. Enquanto isso, Set estava num estado de choque. Não esperava esse plano vindo do irmão. Ele definitivamente não era um dos deuses que tinha qualquer tipo de afeição pelos humanos. Muito pelo contrário, os considerava como brinquedos divertidos. Especialmente quando morriam de sede no Saara. Teria que mudar o plano que havia feito. Néftis olhou para o marido tentando ler em seu olhar tomado pela raiva o que se passava em sua mente. No entanto, logo a deusa notou que não seria necessário tentar decifrar o mesmo, pois, a voz dele rugiu pelo salão quando ele expressou o que pensava.

\- NÃO OUSE! – esbravejou Set. A voz que soou como um trovão fez com que todos os deuses se calassem e olhassem para ele – SER O FARAÓ DOS HUMANOS? UNIR ALTO E BAIXO EGITO ENTRE ELES TAMBÉM? NÃO OUSE TOMAR UMA DECISÃO DESSAS SOZINHO!

\- Não tomei sozinho, irmão – disse Osíris calmo enquanto Set abria caminho entre a multidão e o encarava – Pode não saber, mas perguntei a opinião de alguns deuses. Lamento se não esteve entre eles.

Set encarou o irmão fortemente. Seu rosto se avermelhava e era como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Todos assistiam a cena estáticos sentindo a tensão. Set se arrumou, estufou o peito e ergueu o rosto para ficar com um ar de superioridade maior que o irmão.

\- Nós, deuses, seres superiores aos humanos, ajudar-lhes? – questionou Set e virou-se para a multidão de deuses – Nosso novo faraó nos toma por serviçais quando são os humanos, fracos e insignificantes, que deveriam nos servir.

\- Não nos tomo por serviçais, irmão. Apenas creio que teríamos mais a lucrar juntos do que separados. – argumentou Osíris.

\- Que benefício podem eles nos trazer? – questionou Set.

\- Esquece-se também que nossos poderes estão relacionados às crenças desses seres que diz serem “insignificantes”.

\- Mais fáceis de matar que um leão.

\- E ainda assim, cheios de determinação, esperança e amor.

\- E de pecados, erros e fraquezas.

\- Não me digas que crê seres perfeito? – disse Osíris levantando as sobrancelhas indicando surpresa.

Aquilo, aquilo foi a gota d’água para Set. Ele fechou o punho fortemente, uma veia saltava em sua têmpora mostrando a sua raiva.

\- Pois bem! Seja faraó dos humanos! – disse Set – Isso é... Se conseguir. Reclamas que os humanos do Alto e Baixo Egito não são unidos como os deuses do Alto e Baixo Egito. Não seja por isso, querido irmão. Deixarei os dois em pé de igualdade. EU e quem mais quiser se juntar a mim, pegarei o Alto Egito para que ambos fiquemos agora, separados.

\- M... – começou Osíris que foi interrompido por Set.

\- Ah não. Não terminei. – disse Set apontando o dedo para o rosto de Osíris - Geb também é meu pai, e o pai dele, Shu, também é meu avô, e o pai dele, Rá, também é meu bisavô, e o pai dele, Nu, também é meu tetravô. Tenho tantos direitos quanto você, Oh grande faraó. De toda forma, sou mesmo um deus do Alto Egito e você é um deus do Baixo Egito. Vamos ver quem consegue unificar esses seres miseráveis e ditar as regras desse novo Egito que você quer criar.


End file.
